My Hat
by Animelover779
Summary: Gil is a calm guy but when it comes to having his hat stolen is another story. He will do anything to get his hat back even if Oz is the culprit. ONE-SHOT! full of humor and old fashion PAndora Hearts love.


**Declaimer: **NEITHER ME NOR MY SISTER OWN PANDORA HEARTS!

_**Author Note:**_ Here's another story my sister made, short and stumpy as normal. Hope you like it, PLZ EXSUCE SPELLING!

"My Hat"

"Give me back my hat Oz!" A aggregated voice who belonged to Gil interrupted the two. "I'm serious."  
A certain blond wasn't effected at all as his friend pestered him to give back the hat that was so dearly special to him. In fact his out burst made the young teen laugh out and smirk evilly up at the dark haired Nightray.

"No, you weren't watching it anyways." Oz couldn't act serious about this. He couldn't help him self from stealing Gil's hat; it was just sitting there. It's not like the innocent boy like himself would ever harm the head ware, would he?

"I'm not playing around, give it back," Gil instantly announced; interrupting the blonds thoughts.

"Oh shut up you stupid seaweed head, you have to do what we say before we give it back!" Alice suddenly spoke up, clearly involved in the hat snatching. She was smiling evilly with a flam in her eyes, seeking for mercy.

The raven was getting really frustrated by this and almost exploded with anger. That was his hat and he didn't want that dirty rabbit to touch it. He tried many times to snatch it from them but it was no use. They thought it was funny to play keep away from him, tossing it back and forth so he couldn't reach it. "Damn it you..you ugh I'm not doing anything you say!"

Alice snickered, "Aw are you gonna cry, you fat cry baby!"

Oz waved the black hat In front of Gil's face mockingly to get his attention, " What are you going to do about it, ~Gil~." Soddenly Oz gasped as the hat was grabbed by the surprisingly strong Raven. The blond was quick though and kept a good hold on it, eventually getting into a tug a war stance.

"Let go!" The boy practically squealed and huffed with effort.

"Never! It's mine" Gil protested and pulled the hat towards him.

"But I want to ware it! Why do you care for it anyways!" Oz complained and repeated the process by pulling it towards himself instead.

"I don't know! AH stop your stretching it!

Oz ignored his complaints. " You just like it because Ada gave it to you right! Ha your totally in love with her!"

Gil suddenly stopped with a small blush of embarrassment. "Whaa NO!" He blinked in surprise and the sudden shock caused him to lose his grip. Oz ripped the hat away from him in victory.

"Ha knew it, you love bird." Oz stuck his tongue at him slightly frowning. "Geez and I thought you could do better."

Gil shucked his head almost thinking he misheard something. It sounded like Oz was jealous and it amused him greatly. But him accusing him of liking Ada was another story. "I told you, I want nothing to do with Ada."

Alice snorted and stepped in front of Gil. " Yeah right I-."Suddenly the boisterous chain was rudely pushed to the side by the pissed off Nightray who had enough of this. Gil had other ideas and because Oz was the one with the hat it was perfect. A uncharacteristic look formed on the taller mans face as he approached Oz and bent down a little.

Gil?...what are you doing, your suppose to get offensive because we're keeping your hat away from you!" Oz was officially confused. It surprised him that his servant was acting like this. The smile Gil flashed him made his heart flutter and the heat to rush to his cheeks. Oz wouldn't admit it but he always thought Gil as a charming man.

Gil kept that kind smile and moved a little closer. Gripping the blonds chin gently he tilted his head slightly. As a nerves type this would be very difficult for the sensitive valet but he wanted that hat. The distance of the two was sealed as the soft lips of the raven pressed against the blonds; not to hard but not to soft either. Even though Gil felt the other tense up he didn't back away.

Oz on the other hand was shocked but didn't have the will to back away. Kissing another boy was surprisingly comfortable and normal. But it was just in that quick moment did Oz realize that the kiss wasnt just for pleasure. By the destruction of the kiss, Oz lost track of the hat letting Gil have the perfect opportunity to grab it; breaking the kiss with an embarrassing 'smack'

The completely unnoticed rabbit was shock stricken, practically stunned. Her paled face suddenly hit with red as she burst with rage. "Get away from my manservant! He's mine!" With a growl Alice pushed Gil away from the wider mouth Oz and glared daggers at him.

Gil in the other hand didn't care what Alice had to say and turned away from her; brushing off the hat before putting it on. "hmph..." The others didn't know but inside that confine mind was a burst of mixed emotion and just embarrassment. He couldn't believe he just did that but at lease he got his hat back.

He cleared his throat and looked away; hiding a blush he couldn't hold in anymore. "Good now don't touch my hat again." Feeling uncomfortable he exit the room; ignoring the complaints from Oz who was waving at him from behind Alice's shoulder

Oz desperately wanted to speak but Alice held him back. He ignored the complaints' from his chain as he stared at the door. He couldn't believe he just kissed him! The thought made him sigh and a happy smile peered on his lips.

"Excuse me dork! What just happened, you better of not liked it!"Alice complained feeling jealous. Many evil and disturbed thoughts filled her head on how to punish her second manservant.  
Oz eyes were kind as he stared into space and smiled to himself; he answered simply." Nope not at all..."


End file.
